Under the Sign of Winx
thumb|300px|right Under the Sign of Winx is the opening theme for the Rai version of Winx Club for the first three seasons. It is a pop-rock song. The artist of the song is unknown. Lyrics 'omg wat do hhe have on he ratchet that lace front on him is all wrong hold let take thia girl a picture got it bout to put this girl on twitter i don't got time for this im to grown boy by not with those shoes on ' thumb|right|300px English Season 1 If you desire, You can become One of our bunch Winx If your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx With a smile you can enchant, You'll lighten up our world With a feeling we can take flight, watch us! If you desire You can become One of our bunch With a magic ray the sky keeps on blazing An adventure is certain to start In the stars When I'm cloud born I fly through time and space I color my existence with my imagination With my flight in heaven Winx If your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure fire winners Winx We're the new kids on the block We're each other's dearest friends With a feeling we can take flight, watch us! Winx your magical Winx and you roam through the stars A powerful light ray under the sign of the Winx Seasons 2 and 3 thumb|300px|right Open your eyes open your mind we are the Winx Winx if your hand is holding mine we can fly through space and time and together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx with a smile you can enchant, you light up our world we'll fly the moonlight sky together Open your eyes open your mind we are the Winx It's a magic night the sky is all blazing new adventures are calling for us join the Winx We can ride a cloud no time for hesitating bring colour to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx if your hand is holding mine we can fly through space and time and together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx with a smile you can enchant, you light up our world we'll fly the moonlight sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire under the sign of Winx Magic stories that capture your heart new emotions flooding your soul stick with us It's not easy don't give up your dreams keep battling for good this fight won't last forever Winx Club forever and ever! Winx if your hand is holding mine we can fly through space and time and together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx with a smile you can enchant, you light up our world we'll fly the moonlight sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire under the sign of Winx Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs